Into The World Of Thedas
by YumiMidday
Summary: My life... Has gone in the completely different direction than i expected it to... But i'm happy it did... So let's see what happens when girl is sucked in her favorite video game...
1. A Few Words First :3

I don't even know how to start, maybe i should start off by saying, that my life... Went in the completely different direction than i expected, but... I'm quite happy it did.

I'll just not say anything about it, but instead i'll tell you how it went down.

This is a story of me...


	2. Chapter 1

So since you're reading this, i'm guessing you at least know the famous RPG going by the name of Dragon age? Well, between you and me i adore that game, but how many people have actually gotten to experience it... Well acually there are a lot of people stating that they did, but here's how it went down for me you might not believe me, but i just want this to be written down :3

This morning is like every other, just me waking up and getting ready to go to work... I have to admit i kinda, sort of, maybe like my job as a vet... I mean i like animals and all and i like helping them, but i just don't know, something inside me is just anxious every time someone brings an animal into my office, or something. But anyway back to the story...

So i wake up and let out a long yawn while stretching out my arms, i hear my bones crack and feel slight satisfaction... As i get up from my bed i suddenly notice something... Unusual. It's... a book? Indeed, but i don't remember it being there before. The appearance of it is... weird. It looks like it has been through a lot, the cover of the book is dark brown almost black-ish. From the sides the pages look like they're tattered

"I deffinetly don't have a book like this" I said to myself

Curiosity got the best of me and i picked up the strange tome. I don't want to sound like a weakling, i mean i'm not, actually i am quite strong for a girl, but that book was heavy. But i managed to sit back on the bed with the book on my lap, i flip open the book and flick to a random page... I saw the bold letters and was shocked at what they said.

It read as follows "Fade Travelling" As soon as i read that, i thought the time had stopped, of course i thought this was some sort of a scam, but it seemed so real... Then i thought i would have a look at the other pages... To my surprise the next couple of pages were all about the fade, then i had a bit of a ponder. And out of nowhere a thought came to mind "Could this be Flemeth's Grimoire?" After that i just shook my head and called myself stupid for actually thinking THAT.

I closed the tome and put it back on the table "I'll have a better look at it later" I thought to myself...

I looked at the digital clock i had on my bed-side table and realised that i had to leave soon for work. So i just packed my bag and put some leftover pizza i had from yesterday, so i that i wouldn't waste any time eating right now, because usually i would just eat breakfast and nothing at work. And after that i ran out of home and straight to work.

The day went about as usuall, but all day i could't stop thinking about the book, at first i just thought that i'm starting to imagine things, because i've been playing dragon age origins five days in a row, but still, i had this feeling that it was real, but after that i completely forgot about it.

I came back home all tired and sore, so i decided to have a little nap.

I got to the bedroom and didn't even bother to get my coat of and just ploped down on my bed and immediately felt myself drifting off to sleep... Little did i know what was going to happen next...

Oohhhhhh... cliffhanger, i hope you like the story so far... I also want to say that if you haven't played Dragon Age Origins yet i recommend you do or atleast know the all the lore and stuff because you might not know what the f**k i'm talking about... sooo yeah :3


	3. Chapter 2

I felt like i was falling endlessly into darkness, mostly because i couldn't see anything... But that feeling quickly passed and now i got my eye sight back... Which i regret teribbly by the way.

I got a better look of the surroundings and i immediatelly recognizes the place i was in, it was the fade, but it looked more realistic than it did in the game, far more realistic...

I stood there just looking around everywhere and i have to admit i was in awe, to actually see the fade for my own eyes... T'was a great opportunity. But i was also slightly panicking because i didn't know if i was actually in it or dreaming, but it's the same thing sooo yeah...

I suddenly heard a voice from behind me, it was a really familiar voice and as soon as i heard it i just froze and thought i was going to faint, but i kept my cool and turned around to meet the one and only... Morrigan.

"T'is good to finally see each other eye to eye" She said in a calm tone. Whilst i just stood there not sure what to say to her, but without even thinking i managed to blurt out "You're Morrigan"

"That's what they call me, yes" She stated... I just completely lost it, although i was happy that i'm having a dream about dragon age, but this seemed a bit too realistic than anything else i dream, somehow... So we stood there in silence for a little bit until I spoke up "Did you leave Flemeth's Grimoire at my house?"

„Indeed, i did... You see, i've been keeping a close eye on you, for the past few days" She started "You're very fascinating, to say the least and i wanted to propose a suggestion" I looked at her with a look of curiosity, but also still some shock "Do you want to stay in my world?" She finished... My jaw dropped to the floor, and i still couldn't believe what i was hearing... At this moment a lot of question started racing though my mind „Is this real? Why me? Can i trust her?" And so on... But i DID like Dragon Age and living in the world of it WOULD be an amazing experience, wouldn't it?

"What is your answer then?" She asked... I didn't think about the consequences of my next decision... But to be honest i didn't need to.

"Yes" I said in a confident tone. I saw Morrigan smile slightly "Well, as far as i know you are aware of the world your about to enter?" I nodded... She pulled out her staff from behind her and slashed through the air with it, the area where she pierced now had a claw-like slash through it, but it didn't stay like that for long... The pierce opened up and was glowing a sort of blue-ish green...

"There is one thing i need to tell you... When you cross to the other world me and you are going to be in different parts of Ferelden, but don't worry we will meet again, that i promise" She stated, all i could do is nod in understanding.

I carefuly approached the portal, just in case... Because i'm not stupid i know demons and spirits thrive in the Fade and for all i knew this could've been a large scam... But it wasn't. I looked at Morrigan for the one last time, she just looked at me and motioned me to go. And so i stepped through the portal and plunged into the deep abyss.


	4. Chapter 3

I forgot to mention earlier, that all the characters and events belong to Bioware, except the things that my character says and a few custom events and yeah…

Have you ever had that horrifying feeling when you're sleeping and you just feel like your falling very fast? Well yeah that's about the feeling I felt as I fell through the dark void. But any who...

It felt like hours passed since I started falling, like literally HOURS... I was even getting frustrated, but I suddenly saw a bright light at the bottom of the gulf, and started to cheer quietly, but then I realized if it's light then I will fall from the sky and probably become a pancake on the ground... Well that was a huge waste of time wasn't it? But to my surprise I didn't, I WAS right about the falling from the sky thing, but not the pancake on the ground part, instead I fell into something soft, but since I flipped around on my back while falling, I couldn't see what it was.

When I made contact with whatever I just fell into, it did hurt a bit, but I didn't die completely, so that's plus. I was even surprised that I was alive after that fall, but knowing me, I wanted to see what actually saved my life; apparently it was very long grass, thick moss and probably a small rat, or whatever it is... Since I'm an animal lover a tear did well up in my eyes, but I didn't start crying hysterically.

I got up from the ground and took a better look at where I am, since I knew Thedas from the game, maybe I could recognize where I was, but everything just seemed more real with my own eyes than in the game. But at least I could tell I'm in a forest...

„Good job for not telling me where I am, Morrigan" I thought to myself in frustration... But at least I knew that I'm either in the darkspawn filled Korcari Wilds or The Bracilian forest where the elves are, but soon I would know for sure...

There were footsteps coming from between the trees... and fast. Without having any time to think I quickly run behind a tree and hide, hoping that whoever was approaching wouldn't see me.

My heart was beating faster by the second… Suddenly the footsteps stopped, and I could clearly hear who the beings were… They were darkspawn. I didn't mind their growls and gurgles in the game, but THIS was just too much. Their growls were of that pure evil and you could hear them gurgling on their own blood… It was a little bit disgusting, but I knew my body couldn't handle it, and I let out a gulp, hoping that maybe they didn't hear it.

From the corner of my eye I saw one of them come out from behind the tree. And I started to back away from it a fast as I could, but I was clumsy on my feet, and tripped on a rock.

There were about five of them now slowly approaching me, I tried as hard as I can to get away, but I think I sprained my ankle from the fall. One of them charged at me and raised its sword above his head, I faced what was about to happen to me, so a raised my hand in front of me and closed my eyes, waiting for the sword to hit…

It never did… As I opened my eyes I saw the darkspawn that had gotten ready to attack me, on the ground with what looked like large ice shards in his chest… Blood streaking everywhere. I looked down at my hands and saw them slightly glowing with little particles of snow floating around them… And that's when I realized that I was a mage. With that sudden realization I tried to stand up in time to stop the others, but I just couldn't, my ankle just hurt more… NOW I die right? Well damn.

They started to charge at me, but suddenly a male figure jump out of nowhere and saved me from the darkspawn, with a couple of slashes with his sword the darkspawn fall to the ground.

"Are you all right?" He turned to me and asked. I looked up at him and my eyes literally popped out of my eye sockets. He was wearing leather armor, that of a grey warden, and he had the most marvelous dark brown beard. Do you know who I'm talking about? Yep, it's Duncan.

So there I was just on the ground staring up at him with a shocked look, but then I remembered that he directed a question towards me, so I just nodded repeatedly, not breaking eye contact with him.

He looked down at my leg and back at me, I realized my mistake and immediately spoke up "Well, actually I sprained my ankle" He chuckled a bit and then asked again "Can you stand?" I shook my head. "Then I'll offer you aid, from the grey wardens, but we'll need to get to…" Before he could finish I interrupted "Ostagar?"

He looked at me confused and then nodded "Yes" He crouched down near me and picked me up, I threw my arms around his neck and he started walking, to be honest I did find it a bit boring… But I still couldn't believe that I met Duncan, I was fangirling a bit in my mind…

My eyes started to close slowly, and I drifted off to sleep.

Well, I did dream, and it wasn't any different than when I met Morrigan. You know, now that I think about it, since I was in the Korcari wilds and near Ostagar, then Morrigan isn't so far off at all. So I guess I could go and meet her again. And maybe get some questions answered… Ok I'm drifting in the totally different direction, so let's get back on course. Shall we?

My eyes start to slightly open, and I shift slightly on the hard surface that I was lying on.

I rested a bit longer, and then finally decided to get up, so I sat up, and saw that my ankle wasn't hurt anymore. I looked around and saw that I was in a tent, probably Duncan's tent (no, duh) I saw my boots near the bench… Yes, bench that I had laid on all this time. Putting them on I got up and pocked my head outside. "Wow, look at all the people" I said to myself. Looking around a bit more I saw Duncan standing near a blazing fire pit. I wanted to thank him for the help he gave me, so I carefully got out of the tent, hoping that no one would see me, because that was the last thing that I wanted right now.

He seemed to not notice me at first, but as I got closer, he was aware of me approaching, and met my gaze "I see you are awake"

I nodded and said "I can't thank you enough for saving me, back there, and also fixing me up" He gave me a calm look and nonchalantly implied "It was the least I could do… But now that you're here, I hope you don't mind answering a few questions" Oh here we go! Just what I needed… I nodded slowly, but I kind of thought that that was a bad idea.

"The Korcari Wilds is a dangerous place, what were you doing there exactly?" He questioned, and at that moment I started to come up with a good answer, of course a lie, because how would you react if I told you I was from a different world.

"I was exploring" I uttered, I couldn't believe he was convinced by my answer, but he was… He nodded and continued "And you are a mage?" That's when I looked at him, like he was stupid, but then I remember the incident with the darkspawn…

"Ugh… yes I am" I spoke and nodded with a smile. "Are you an apostate then?" Oh, yeah… In this world people who have the gift of magic, go to the circle of magi, and those who don't or run away from it are considered apostates, which is a run-away mage. "Yeah, I've never been at the circle, not even once" I stated and looked down at the ground. He looked suspiciously at me and directed another question at me "Where are you from, then?" I felt like I turned white from the question, I generally didn't know what I should answer. But I chose to tell a bit of truth "I'm from very far away" He seemed to understand me and didn't waste time on the subject. "So is there anything I can help with, here? I DO need to somehow repay for the help" I questioned.

"As a matter of fact, yes, there is… I will be sending some new grey warden recruits into the wilds to collect some items, if you want you can go with them" He exclaimed "But I'm not even dressed properly for that, and besides… I don't really know how to control my abilities properly" I said. "Do not worry about that, there are an assortment of books about magic in some of the tents, and there is plenty of time to practice, as for armor, I will take care of that"

I couldn't believe how nice he was… Everyone should take him as an example "I can't thank you enough"

"Oh, and I almost forgot, I am Duncan" He stated… I bowed before him and said "It's a pleasure to meet you… My name is Dawn" He nodded and walked off… And so my mind went to one question at this moment "_What should I do now?"_


	5. Chapter 4

So i have a question: What would you do if you were stuck in your favorite game? I really want to know :3 But let us get back to the story, hmm?

So i've decided to explore my abilities, to just see what i could do, AND prepare for the voyage into the wilds. You know i wonder if i will be the hero of Ferelden, or maybe i'll be one of his or hers companions, i'm getting sort of excited about it, i might just burst and confety would spray out... But that's just what i feel like.

So i was on my way to the training ground, seeing as i played the game a lot and i knew the camp. But then i noticed an elderly woman standing by a tree and couldron, a smile stretched across my face as I approached the woman, she met me with a warm smile as well "Greetings young lady, you are the one Duncan brought back from the wilds are you not?" She asked "Uh… Yes I am"

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Wynne, one of the mages summoned by the king" She introduced herself. "I'm Dawn, pleased to meet you"

"So tell me, what were you doing in the wilds?" She questioned me. I went with the same answer that I told Duncan (Don't be surprised if I write conversations like the one below, I'm simply doing it so that there won't be any confusion or pauses in it,)

Dawn: I was exploring, and I got myself into a bit of a mess;

Wynne: Well it's a good thing you are still alive, you looked very unconscious when he brought you in the camp

Dawn: I was sleeping, actually

Wynne: Oh, well that explains a lot… So I've been hearing that you are a mage

Dawn: Well, yes

Wynne: So you are an apostate then, seeing how you were in the wilds, by yourself?

Dawn: Indeed, I've never been in or even seen any circle in my entire life, that's why I really don't know my full potential in magic.

Wynne Well, I think there is plenty of time for you to prepare… So did you encounter darkspawn while you were in the wilds?

Dawn: Yes, I did… And Duncan saved my life… To be honest they ARE pretty scary, have you encountered darkspawn before?

Wynne: Stragglers yes, but not the majority of the horde

Dawn: oh…

Wynne: Well, I won't keep you any further, there is far more better things for you to do than be talking to an old woman

Dawn: Right, well it was a pleasure talking to you

Wynne: Same to you, now get going I'm sure you have places to be

I couldn't even believe how much she reminded me of my own grandmother, so I continued to walk to the training grounds.

I saw the large wooden gates to the grounds and a guard right next to them, but as I approached he stopped me and simply said "Sorry, Miss, the grounds are off limits at this moment" I opened my mouth to say something, but I just thought that it would be a waste arguing with him, so I just walked off… And now I was left pondering what I should do… again. Then I thought "There's bound to be a place in the camp where no one could see me" I thought this because I wanted to be alone and see what spells I could perform… So now I started to look for a nice and isolated place

I just started walking and suddenly heard another familiar voice… Well, all the voices are going to be familiar, but anyway… I looked around and saw Daveth talking to a blond soldier

Daveth: So, any last wishes I could help fulfill, before you head into battle? Life is fleeting you know… That pretty face could be decorating some darkspawn spear this time tomorrow.

The soldier looks at him like he was stupid and doesn't say anything at all

Daveth: Shall I take that quiet glare as a no? Ah well, too bad.

Then she gave him a disgusted look and walked off… So now I approached him

Daveth: Well, you're not what I'd thought you'd be

Dawn: What do you mean?

Daveth: Duncan told us that someone would be accompanying us, so me and ser knight started betting on who it might be, not a girl… yet here you are, the name's Daveth

Dawn: Are you saying that I'm weak!?- I said to him with an angry tone.

Daveth: No, certainly not, if Duncan thinks you should go then it's all fine with me

Dawn: Well, good, 'cause if that was the case I would've had your head,- I threatened

Daveth: Right, well I might keep a distance from you, then

Dawn: So you're one of the recruits?

Daveth: Yes, I am… Could you believe someone like me could ever get a chance at becoming a grey warden?

Dawn: No, definitely not

Daveth: Well, since you're here I guess I'll be getting back to Duncan

Dawn: I guess you will…

And with that he walked off towards the fire pit that I saw earlier. "Dammit why does everyone keep distracting me from training… Wait it's my fault I'm being distracted" I said out loud, but luckily no one heard it

I finally found a nice and quiet place to practice.

Dawn: All right now how should I do this?- I asked myself. I got into a battle stance, I closed my eyes and started to concentrate really hard, I felt magic pulse through me, but for some reason… Out of nowhere I thought about… swords… Yes you heard me swords! Why on earth would I think of swords at a time like this!?

But suddenly I felt a large burst of magic into my hand, and felt something start to form in it… I was really confused what was happening so I opened my eyes and saw… A sword forming in my hand… But this wasn't any normal sword, no… This sword was pulsing with magic, and was glowing purple, even the handle, and the form of it was… Magnificent, it looked like a thin hunting sword with some ornaments on the blade they were very beautiful letters and read as follows:

It is in herself she will find the strength she need

I couldn't help, but think that it was about me, you know whole- me being able to produce a sword out of nowhere-

I thought, maybe I could conjure another weapon, but the problem was I wasn't sure what to do with the sword I just made… I didn't have a sheath for it or anything. So I just tried to concentrate again and think of the sword disappearing… And guess what, it worked!

The sword burst out into a lot of purple particles and disappeared. I had to say I was really impressed with my abilities.

Dawn: Okay, let's see what else I can do!- I stated in a proud tone, if that's possible.

I've been training for what seemed to be one hour, or so I thought… Shame I couldn't tell the time. But so far I learned , that I can also conjure a bow, two daggers and an axe… A very large axe, by the way. Also every weapon that I could produce had the same writing on it, so yeah. And I also discovered that I can do an assortment of spells, mostly lightning ones and the ice shard blast thingy, but another one was where I shoot a purple beam, which is sort of weird, because I don't remember any mage ability like that in the game. After a few minutes of training I felt very weak, and felt that my mana had gone out. So I sat down and rested for a bit.

"_Man, I'm awesome_" I said and laughed at my comment.

Feeling a bit better after the rest I wanted to practice on actually using the weapons I can make, so to start off I chose to practice with the bow, seeing how I preferred to be further away from the enemy, in battle.

So I concentrated once again, and within seconds I had a bow at hand. But then I had the sudden realization that I don't have any arrows, and couldn't even conjure any. I made the conclusion that I needed normal arrows to fire, so I thought that I would just see what it felt like holding the bow and just to check how far I can stretch the string.

I got into a battle stance and pointed the bow at a random rock. I slowly stretched the bow-string as far as I could, and suddenly… An arrow started to appear between the bow-string and the actual bow and It was placed perfectly between my fingers. The arrow was glowing brightly purple like the bow and it was also thick. I had a look on my face, as if I saw someone naked. So just aimed at the rock more accurately and fired the arrow. The sound of the arrow pierce through the sky satisfied me, and within second it had made contact with the rock, completely impaling it. I was really impressed at mu accuracy, back at home I used to go to the field and shoot with a bow, and I was never this good at it.

Duncan: That is impressive,- A voice said from behind me. I was startled by it, but I turned around, and guess who it was… Duncan.

Dawn: I sort of just discovered I can do that… I don't really know what it is

Duncan: I think I can answer that, those are the abilities of a Prismere mage.

Dawn: Prismere mage? I've never heard of it…

Duncan: Not everyone knows of them, seeing how there are none of them left in Thedas, but it seems that it's not completely true

Dawn: Do you know about them?

Duncan: I know only, that they existed long before the Tevinter imperium, but were all hunted down, for their power.

Dawn: Hmm… so what does that mean?

Duncan: It means that you have power like no other mage, or for that matter warrior, of course if you know how to use the supremacy… And with that power you can benefit us greatly in the coming battle. That is why I want to offer you a place among the grey wardens

Dawn: Me? As a grey warden!?- I asked as my jaw dropped down to the floor

Duncan: I was looking for a third recruit and I found her,- He finished

Dawn: I… don't know what to say, I'm honored

Duncan: Well, what I originally intended to tell you, is that I want you to find a junior grey warden Alistair and the other recruits, so that you can be on your way to the wilds.

I nodded in understanding

Dawn: And what about my armor?

Duncan: It's ready for you back in my tent, I suggest you go there before doing anything else

Dawn: Thank you again… For everything

Duncan: It was the least I could do,- he stated and walked off.

So now I was going to be a grey warden, seeing if I survive the joining that is. And did he say third recruit? Than that means... Oh god, or should I say oh Maker, what am I going to do!?


End file.
